By the Bottle
by DanielDoctorTardis
Summary: Leo Fitz is upset, living off strong alcohol and sleeping. He can't help these feelings for his friend but being rejected wasn't supposed to be an option. Luckily, there's Grant Ward, a good friend, to talk to Leo. But is talk all? M rated Sexual Content


Fitz was at the bar downing his fifth vodka. He was sad about being rejected by an old friend. Yes, he was gay, yes, he was not expecting him to say yes, but still he's in this position now drowning his sorrows with the bottle. None of his team cared about Leo's sexuality. Besides, Ward is a Bisexual (though mainly goes for girls.) In fact the only person who was affected by Leo's announcement was his colleague Jemma Simmons. Leo had feelings for his friend but now he is not the same. Ward felt sorry for Fitz, as He knows what it is like to be rejected. Leo then got up and began to stumble to his bunk.

An hour later and Ward finally got up from the room and decided to talk to Fitz. He headed to the door and knocked. No answer. He opens the door….

Ward then walks in on a half naked Fitz laying outstretched on his bed. Most likely drunk from the vodka Ward guessed. However, Ward could not help eyeing up the semi-erection forming in Leo's blue pinstriped boxer shorts. He tried not looking at it but his eyes always found their way back to Leo's manhood. Ward then lent over Leo, ignored his vodka breath and stroked his blond/brown hair. He fiddled with the sort of curls and ruffled it not caring about Leo's sleeping state. He then grabbed Fitz and embraced him from behind with his manly muscular arms. "You're not alone fitz" Grant Ward sighed. "I know" Fitz croacked much to Ward's surprise. "What the hell are you doing" he exclaimed, pulling himself away from Ward. Ward paid no attention. His eyes were focused on the buldge still on display in Fitz's boxer briefs. Fitz followed Ward's gaze and looked down. His head shot back up as he turned a nice shade of beetroot. "I...errr..." Fitz stuttered trying to route his half-asleep mind for an explanation. Ward got up. He pulled Fitz closer to him so they were inches away from lip to lip. "it's alright Fitz." "Ward...no..." Ward pulled him into a sensual kiss. Fitz, however, did not pull away and let ward's curious tongue explore his own mouth. Ward pulled off Fitz's shirt as Fitz pulled off ward's. Soon the pair, still snogging, were both in there boxer shorts. Ward then pulled Leo to the bed.

Fitz pulled away from Ward and pushed him onto the bed. He then crouched down until he was inches away from ward's rock hard manhood. "Fitz please" Without hesitation he pulled of ward's black shorts and freed his throbbing member. He took the tip in his mouth causing Ward to moan. "Fuck Leo!" he gasped. Leo laughed and kept sucking on his tip, much to Ward's pleasure. He began to stroke his hand up and down the shaft as he vigorously sucked half of ward's dick. He bobbed up and down as Ward screamed and moaned in pleasure. "Fitz I'm close...FITZZZZZ" Ward screamed as he shot his warm cum down Fitz mouth. Fitz then got up and pulled ward into another kiss. Ward pulled off Fitz's shorts so his rock hard member also came free. Fitz layed down across the bed as Ward hovered above him. "Ward I want you" With a sly grin, Ward stuck one wet finger into Leo's tight hole. He thrust in and out causing Leo to moan. He wet one more finger and added it. He added one more then another. Finger-fucking Leo until Leo was crazy for him. "Ward for fuck sake I need you inside of me stop fucking teasing me man!" "What Fitz ask me in a more...sexual way" ward teasingly hissed. "I want your big cock inside my tight hole. I want you to fuck me until I can't walk for weeks" With this Ward positioned himself over Fitz and slowly entered his dick inside of him. He entered the whole dick in and waited for Leo's signal to move. Leo moaned and nodded. He pounded his ass causing there to be an effective sound of skin slapping skin. Leo was screaming as his arse was stretched and pounded without any appliances. He began to wank his own member as he moaned. Ward then slapped his ass leaving a raw red hand imprint on his asscheek. "I'm close...you?" Fitz gasped "Oh fuck...yes...yes Fitz...Arghhhhhhhh" Grant released his seed sopping in Leo's aching ass. Leo then released his own cum all up his own and ward's stomachs. Ward then layed down next to Fitz. The smell of sex filled the air and they cuddled into each other on the bed. "So...why am I not alone Grant?" Leo mumbled "Cos Fitz...I love you"


End file.
